A Secret Love
by SasukeLovesSakura5
Summary: Sasuke is back from leaving to study with Orochimaru. He later reveals to Sakura that Itachi is after her and that will do whatever it takes to protect her. Where is Itachi now? SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so if it's bad, im sorry and if you think its good, THANK YOU! please enjoy and review!

Legend:

_**'asdfghjkl'**_ - thoughts

"asdfghjkl" - talking

'asdfghjkl' - inner self speaking

* * *

**Chapter 1: Welcome Home!**

It has been three years, and now I'm back. As I past the gates to Konoha, I saw a familiar face with pink hair. Her face had multiple emotions such as happy, excited, sad, etc. She ran as fast as she could to me and gave me a hug. I lifted her off her feet and spun her around like they do in those romantic movies. She was giggling the whole time and she smiled as I set her down on her feet. "You're home, Sasuke," she said. I stared into her gleaming emerald eyes and smiled. _I am home. _

"SASUKE!" someone yelled. _Uhhhh, that annoying voice can only belong to one person. _A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes was running towards us. He jumped on top of me and gave me a hug. I was glaring at him the entire time. "Get off me, fool."

"Oh, Sasuke you don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Now would you please GET OFF ME!" I YELLED. He slowly backed away and put his arm around Sakura's neck. "So what you been up to?" As he said that, Sakura removed his arm off of her and then proceeded to punch him in the head. "Stupid," was all Sakura said.

"….. Nothing…" I said as I looked to the ground. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hand and drag me along somewhere. I looked up to see Sakura pulling me and Naruto off somewhere. "Let's celebrate your arrival with ramen!" She said with a smile. "YAY! RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed. _**Wow, I really am home.**_

_

* * *

_

It was both exciting and saddening due to Sasuke's arrival. Exciting to see him and know that he was okay, but saddening because I had no idea what he's been through. **_Did he kill Itachi? Did he come back because he finished 'the job' or because he missed us?_** I looked at my hands that was holding both Sasuke's and Naruto's hands. They were my two best friends. I didn't want to lose any of them. I grasped their wrists tighter without even knowing.

"OWWW!" yelled Naruto. "You're squeezing to hard Sakura!"

"Haha, oopsy!" I said with a laugh. We got to the ramen shop and we all ate in silence. We all argued on who should pay for the dinner.

"I just got back! This is supposed to be my 'welcome back' dinner," Sasuke said. **_Fair enough. _**

"I'm a girl and Naruto, you're a boy. Boy's are supposed to pay for girls."

"But that's….. And you…. Oh forget it!" he said. Naruto said goodbye and went home.

"Sakura…." I turned around and looked at Sasuke. "What is it?"

"May I walk you home?" he said without even looking me in the eyes. I shrugged, "sure." He grabbed my hand and wove his fingers between mine. I blushed softly as he led the way. _**What is he doing? What is he thinking? **_It was kind of an awkward silence and I had nothing to talk about.

"I couldn't stop him." I looked at Sasuke with a confused look. "Who are you tal-."

"Itachi!" he yelled. We were outside my house and he pushed me up against the building, his hands next to my arms. His right hand slowly caressed my face and he sighed. He looked sad for a second, until he quickly looked angry. He furrowed his brow and said, "When I found him, he said 'he couldn't waste his time on me.' He wanted you…. I'll protect you! With my life!" He placed his hand over my eyes and gently placed his lips onto mine. It was only for a second, and when I opened my eyes, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read my story! Special thanks to KatKit541 for the review and LadyJamie178 for putting this story on your story alert. Sorry if its kind of rushed and short. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Here for You**

I was awakened by my alarm clock. I looked up to see it was already 6:45 am. I got out of bed and slowly made my way to the shower. As the water hit me I pushed my long, pink hair out of my face. **_I'll protect you! With my life!, huh? _**i slowly raised my right hand to my face and gently touched the tip of my lips. _**I can't believe he kissed me. **'Well believe it!' _**'Who is this?' **'I'm the inner you!'_ **'...ok.' **__'Don't worry. I'm here to help you!' Inner exclaimed._ _**'How so?' I asked. **'I am here if you need any help or advice.' she replied.** 'So what should I do about Sasuke?' **'...I... have no clue.' **'But you just said you could help me!' I yelled. **'Oh look at the time. Gotta go...bye.'_ **_Wow... thanks for nothing. _**I sighed as I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. Just then, there was a knock on the door. I wrapped the towel around my body, went out of the bathroom and opened the door. Sasuke came in and stared at me as I closed the door. "I just came out of the shower," I said as if I could read his mind. His mouth made an 'o' shape and then he went and sat down on my bed.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked him as I sat down next to him.

"Well, I came to apologize for yesterday."

"Apologize? Why?"

"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you in any way. Don't worry about Itachi. He would have to get past me first to get to you." I laughed. It was so sweet of him to say that. I leaned over towards him to give him a hug. He quickly slipped out and I fell, face first, onto the bed. "HEY!"

"Look, I can't hug you if all you're going to wear is a towel," he said with his hands up over his head. I giggled and went to my closet. I grabbed some clothes and dropped my towel to the floor. "Ugh!" was exclaimed behind me and Sasuke quickly threw himself onto the bed, burying his head into my pillow. I laughed and put my clothes on as fast as I could. I quietly tiptoed towards the bed as Sasuke slowly turned onto his side and was facing the opposite direction in which I went.

"Are you done ye-? Where'd you go?" he questioned. He started to look around the room so I fell to the floor without him noticing. I was laying down face up and then Sasuke looked over the bed and whispered, "Boo!" I was staring into his onyx colored eyes and sighed. They say the eyes are the gateway to your soul. You can see the person's real emotions and see things the way they see it. I could see a boy, who was in shock. As I looked closer, I somehow became him. I saw what he saw, and I was horrified. What I saw, was a woman and a man lying unconscious in a sea of blood. Standing over them was a man with a bloody sword and a devious smile stretched across his face. I screamed as the boy and then was awakened by Sasuke, violently shaking me and calling my name, "SAKURA!"

I blinked and felt a tear roll down my cheek. I must have been screaming in real life too.

"Sakura, are you alright? What happened?" Sasuke asked. Somehow I was on my bed and Sasuke was sitting next to me, leaning over so he could see my face. I looked into his eyes again and saw sadness. His eyes were glittering in the light, as if he was about to cry. I swiftly sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't be sad anymore. I'll always be here for you. Forever!" I whispered softly into his ear. He pushed me away and smirked. "I'm not sad. What makes you think I'm sad?" I smiled. _**And now he's back to normal.**_

_Knock Knock. _Before I could get up, the door swung wide open.**_Who else could it be?_** Just then Naruto came in.

"GUYS, KAKASHI SAID WE HAVE A MISSION TODAY!" he yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?" Sasuke and I yelled.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" he screamed and grabbed our wrists and dragged us out of my house. We met us with Kakashi at the ramen place (A/N: anyone remember the name of the place?). "I BROUGHT THEM LIKE YOU ASKED!" "Good job," Kakashi said.

"WHat?" Naruto yelled. "I said, Good... oh forget it." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?" Naruto screamed. Kakashi rolled his eyes and just gave Naruto a thumbs up.

"Why is he yelling?" Sasuke asked. "He was helping our researchers test new paper bombs. A little too much gun powder." He explained. Sasuke and I's mouths made an 'o' shape and nodded. We went to see what our important mission was and it turned out to be walking someone's dogs.

"Why are we doing D-rank missions? Can't the Genins do it?" I complained.

"No. All the Genins are already doing something." Kakashi said. All of us were walking dogs except Kakashi who was reading his Make-Out Paradise book. _**What a great sensei he is... We do all the work while he reads his stupid book.**_ We finished at around 6 pm and had to take the dogs back.

"RAMEN, HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the street."I got to go file the report. Bye," Kakashi said before he disappeared. _**Wow...**_ I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked at Sasuke. He held out his hand to me and I gently placed my hand into his. As we walked, it was quiet, just like last night. I watched Sasuke look around the streets and grumble to himself something about Itachi. I stopped then. He turned to look at me and I grabbed his face with my hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried expression. He looked down and said, "I just heard that Itachi is somewhere in the city.I was just trying to look for him, but watch you at the same time."

"That's why you're walking me home?" I asked. He nodded in confirmation. "Well, then let's keep going." I said. Then Sasuke raised his left hand and pointed to a house on my right. _**Oh, we are here.**_ "Well then thank y-." Before I could finish, Sasuke threw his arms around me and squeezed me as tight as he could.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later," He said. I nodded and then he left. After that, there was complete silence. "Oh great. Now I'm all alone!" I said. Then I felt somebody grab me shoulders and whispered into my ear, "No you're not!"

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2, done! Thank you everybody who is actually reading this. Sadly, school starts tomorrow. My chapters may start coming in a little late. But I promise to update as soon as I can. Bye!

Love,

SasukeLovesSakura5


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: My Love has been Stolen**

A/N: Hey! I was hoping to publish this earlier, but i didnt have time. Sorryy! It may be a bit confusing because I like to switch which character is speaking. First it is Sakura and then its Sasuke. Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**  
**

* * *

Previously, on _A Secret Love: _

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later," He said. I nodded and then he left. After that, there was complete silence. "Oh great. Now I'm all alone!" I said. Then I felt somebody grab my shoulders and whispered into my ear, "No you're not!"

Now, on to the chapter.

I turned around to see a man with long, raven hair and red eyes with black comas inside. I thought about how Sasuke just left so I attempted to scream. "SA-"was all I could say before Itachi quickly covered my mouth with his hand. His other hand slid around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He bent his head down next to my head and inhaled. "I chose the right girl," he moaned. I pulled my hand out and tried to punch him, but he was too quick. He grabbed my arm and looked into my jade green eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't move. _**This must be the power of the Sharingan.**_ Itachi put his arms between my knees and under my neck and carried me away. I used all my energy just to turn my head towards Konoha as we made it the gate. _**It looks like this is goodbye. **_I felt tears roll down my cheek and then a hand gently wipe them away.

"Don't cry. I will make me feel worse about this," Itachi said. I looked up and noticed that his eyes went back to being onyx colored. Those eyes looked different from the ones that paralyzed me. They looked sincere and gentle, but mostly sad. They almost looked like Sasuke's. I tried to lift my hand to his face, but I realized I was still stuck. I must have made a really mad face because Itachi noticed what I was thinking. He lifted two fingers in front of his lips and said, "RELEASE!" I felt my body relax as I regained my strength. We were already in the forest outside of Konoha, but we were close enough for me to run back quickly.

'_RUN!'_I looked around to see who was talking until I realized who it was. _**'Inner, you're back!' **_I thought. _'Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Why aren't you running back to Konoha?'_

'_**If I do this, Sasuke might come to look for me. He could even get his revenge on Itachi!' **_I thought. _'Well don't you… I mean you can't… that is actually a good plan.'_ I nodded.

"So where are we going?" I asked Itachi. He looked down and said, "The Akatsuki hideout."

* * *

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

I woke up in the morning to distilled air. _**Something doesn't feel right. **_I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I put on my pants and was about to put my shirt on when the door bell rang. "Com-" was all I said before the door swung open. _**Him! At this early in the morning! **_Naruto ran into the room with a worried look on his face._** Not a good sign. **_

"Dude! Have you seen Sakura?" He asked. I shook my head. "What do you mean? I just saw her last night!"

"Well someone said they thought they saw a man with raven hair carry a girl with pink hair out of Konoha! And the only pink-haired girl in the city is-." I ran out of the room before he could finish. _**You have got to be kidding me! I should have stayed with her. This is all my fault. **'Sounds like you like her!'_ I stopped running and looked around. "Who's there?" _'I'm the inner you! Here to help you with your problems.'_ _**'Well get lost. I'm looking for Sakura.' **'I think you mean, the love of your life!' **'What are you talking about?' **'Dude, you know how you feel whenever you're around her, you know she's the reason you came back to Konoha, and you know that you love her!'_ I gasped as i fell down and sat in the middle of the road. I buried my face into my hands and sighed. _**I do love Sakura... and so does Itachi, who has her now! Think! Where would he take her? I bet Tsunade would. **_I ran towards the building, climbed up the walls, and jumped in through the window. Man was she shocked to see me!

"SASUKE UCHIHA! YOU DON'T JUST GO JUMPING THROUGH PEOPLE'S WINDOWS!" She yelled.

"Have you heard anything about Sakura?" I asked. She looked through a couple of fills and gave me a vanilla folder. I opened it up to see a couple of notes and pictures. "As you can see they were seen this morning in a little city in the Village Hidden in the Clouds (A/N: I couldn't really think of a place so i made that up). That is just one day from here. There are some pictures and records from the hotel they checked into. You may get two people to go with you and leave as soon as you like."

"I'll go alone and leave in an hour," I said as I jumped out the window. I headed to my room and got a backpack and put some kunai knifes, shurikan, a sword, wire, and the vanilla folder. I threw the bag over my shoulders and headed for the door. _**My love has been stolen, and now it's time to get her back!**_

_**

* * *

**_A/N: Well, Third Chapter done!_** 108 **_hits and ONLY 3 reviews! come on! PLEASE REVIEW! Advice, complains, comments. all would be appreciated. thanks! Chapter 4 is on its way_**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey! It is currently 11:32 pm, school night. I had an idea for this chapter so I just HAD to write it. It's the longest chapter in the story... SO FAR! :) So it switches again. First Sakura and then Sasuke. It is kind of sad though, but try to enjoy! REVIEW PLEASE! come on people. 5 reviews only? Reviews are most appreciated! Thanks, now onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lost, Found, and then Lost Again**

I woke up in the morning inside the hotel. I looked into my hand to see a piece of paper.

**Dear Sakura, **

**I went out to get some food and look around. Stay in the room. Don't even think about leaving!**

**-Itachi**

_**Well, he wouldn't even know if I snuck out. It's not like he is going to hunt me down if I leave, right? **_I looked at the paper again and noticed something under his name.

**P.S.:**

**If you leave, I will hunt you down. **

I sighed. There was nothing to do but wait for Itachi. I went to the restroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I wrapped myself in a towel and went outside to get some clothes. I look at the bed and see Itachi laying there. He looked up to see me and smiled. For some reason I blushed. I didn't know what was going on. _**I love Sasuke so stop thinking about him. **__'But he is kind of cute.' __**'But not as cute as Sasuke!' **_I ran to the closet, grabbed some clothes, and ran for the bathroom. I changed as fast as I could as I opened the door Itachi was standing right in front of it. He looked down at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" He asked.

"I think the correct term is KIDNAPPED! And no, I don't know why." I said.

"You may not believe it, but I was actually jealous of Sasuke. He had something that I didn't."

"And what is that?" I asked as I looked away. Itachi grabbed my chin and lifted it so I would have to look at him, "You!" He then picked me up and laid me down on the bed. He sat next to me so he could look over and see my face. He slowly leaned down, his face just inches away from mine. I could feel his breath brush my face. He barely grazed the tips of my lips with his until he lifted his head back up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do something you don't want," he said as he looked away. _**This is like that time with Sasuke, except he left after he kissed me. **_He looked back at me, this time with more demanding and scary eyes and said, "But next time, you will want to kiss me." That made me angry. "Why would I kiss you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill Sasuke!" he said. That was the end of the conversation. He opened the door and left the room. I laid down on the bed and let out a cry. I felt tears roll down my face and onto the pillow. I stayed like that for a while. After three hours, I ran out of tears and went to the restroom to wash my face. I splashed myself with cold water and looked into the mirror. My face was really red and puffy. _**I can't believe I have to kiss Itachi. **__'Then don't do it!' __**'But if I don't, then he'll kill Sasuke!' **__'What if you just ran away?'__** 'Itachi will probably find me and it would make it worse.'**__ Then just kiss him and Sasuke will live.'__** 'Okay….good plan.' **_

But it wasn't a good plan. Sasuke would never forgive me and I could never them him the reason of why I did it. I would never be able to see him again, and I wouldn't be able to tell him that I love him. I placed my hand on my heart because it ached so much. Would I rather see the love of my life killed or have him live and never see him again? I couldn't concentrate. I placed my hands on my head and threw myself on the bed. _**Why did Itachi even bring me here? To make Sasuke suffer more? Or does he really love me?**_ Just then the door opened and Itachi came through the door.

"Listen up, this is important. Sasuke is in town and he is looking for you!" Itachi started. When I heard that, I didn't know how to feel. I wanted to be happy that he came for me, but I wanted to scream at him to run away. _**Did he come for me? Does he love me?**_

"So when we run into him, he will ask you to go back with him. You are to tell him that you will not because you are in love with me. Got it?" Itachi instructed. I nodded. "So no kiss then?"

Itachi smirked. _**What is with the Uchihas and smirking? **_"Oh, there will be a kiss alright. Knowing how stubborn Sasuke is, he will want proof. You will then kiss me. He will probably leave after that. Let's make sure everything goes according to plan. If not, he dies." My heart sank. _**If he does love me, then that means I'm going to have to break his heart. **_I nodded slowly and headed to my bed. "When will we see him?" I asked with my face in my pillow.

"Tomorrow."

**Sasuke's Point of View:**

I was in the streets of the Village Hidden in the Clouds. I had been out here since last night. I was running on no sleep, looking for Sakura. _**How hard is it to find a girl with pink hair? **_It was six in the morning. _**She's probably asleep at some hotel right now! **_I ran in and out of hotels, asking the clerks if they say a girl with pink hair check in. Everywhere had the same answer, no. I ran out of the city to see if they might be leaving now to avoid attention. I was in the middle of a field of flowers when I was too tired to run. I fell on to my knees and then fell down face first. I rolled over and watched the clouds. _**I just need some sleep. **_I closed my eyes for what felt like a second, but turned out to be hours. I looked around and remembered why I was here. I turned around in a circle and saw nothing. I had searched the entire city and found nothing. Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone. I turned around to see, hiding in the trees, Sakura and Itachi. I ran as fast as I could and tackled Itachi. I pinned him to the ground and raised my fist in the air. Just as it was coming down, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned around to see it was Sakura.

"What are you doing?" I glared at her. _**Why was she protecting him? **_Her face was so soft, so innocent. When I looked into her eyes, I saw how sad she was. I felt my face soften as well as I got up off of Itachi. I ran and was about to give her a hug when Itachi got in the way.

"I don't want you touching my girlfriend," he snarled. I gave him the death glare and then looked at Sakura with a confused face.

"What are you talking about? Sakura would never lik-""Sasuke, its true." I turned to see it was Sakura who spoke. "I don't understand," was all I could say.

She looked down at the ground and said, "Well you should. I'm… in love with Itachi!" I felt my heart drop. I looked at her face to see if she was lying and then I saw a tear roll down her cheek. _**She must have been put up to it! **_

"I….. I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I shouted back. She looked up from the ground, her face was red from crying and her fists were clenched on her side.

"Well believe it! and why do you care anyways? I'm just your teammate, right? You could always find another one. One who didn't bother you, or ask you what was wrong when you're down or… or annoy you!" She screamed back, "and if you want proof then fine!" She went up to Itachi, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. I couldn't believe it. I came all this way to save her, for nothing. This wasn't about it being a mission or getting back a teammate, this was about saving the one I love. and now, I think I shouldn't have come. Their lips left each other and Itachi wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist. "Happy? Now you got your proof." Itachi said. I just ignored him.

"Sakura, you can't go with him," I started but was cut off again. "Oh yeah? And why not?" she asked.

"Because… because I…." _**This is my last chance. **_

"BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" I yelled. I looked from the ground to her face and noticed a tear.

"Sasuke-kun, you lov-" Itachi put his hand over her mouth and whispered something in her ear. Her face turned pale white as she wiped the tears away.

"Well… it's a little late for that." I was in complete shock and then I got mad.

"I just admitted my feelings to you and all you can say is 'it's too late'?" I yelled at her. Now she was shocked. "Sasuke-kun! I just…" she looked away, "I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry." I said. After that I just walked away. There was nothing left for me to say. I went to the field again and laid down. I placed my hand on my chest, right above my heart. I felt it make that _thump-thump _sound. I squeezed my shirt and burrowed my brow. My heart felt like it was just ripped out. I couldn't believe what had happened this week. I lost her, then I found her, and then I….. I lost her again. I had mixed feelings again. I was mad at Itachi was stealing her away from me and sad that she is out of my life. I looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. _'Make a Wish!'_

I closed my eyes and whispered, "I wish I could see Sakura again." I opened them and…. Nothing. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I wiped my hand across the face. _**I never cry! Just because Sakura is gone doesn't mean I can't be my same old self.**_ "I JUST WANNA SEE HER!" I yelled up into the sky. Then from behind I heard a faint, "Sasuke?"

* * *

A/N: Ya, a cliff hanger. you can probably guess who the voice belongs to so ya. I try to submit my stories as fast as i can. so thanks to all the people who read it! love you guys! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey! Chapter 5 is here! 391 hits so far! I can't believe it. Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I luv you all! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Final Goodbye?**

I was too scared to turn around. It was her voice, I knew that. What I didn't know or understand was why she was here.

'_She's probably came to say one last goodbye,' _Inner said.

'_**Oh great,' **_I replied. I heard the grass ruffle beneath her feet as she walked towards me.

"Sasuke, I…" she started as she grabbed my shoulder. I shrugged it off and took a stop away.

"Are you just not going to talk to me then?" she demanded. I just ignored her. I couldn't look at her or I would probably cry.

"I just… came here to…" I stopped her there.

"Just go! You love Itachi, right? Then why are you still here?" I yelled. Suddenly I felt her arms wrap around me and her head bury into my back.

"I'm sorry!" she mumbled. I looked over my shoulder and saw the top of her pink head. I slide my arm out and patted her head. She looked up at me, her face covered by her hair. You could tell she was crying since her face was a little red.

"I thought you were hugging me, but I guess you just wanted to use my shirt as a tissue." I smirked. She looked back down to where her face was and then looked back up.

"I'm sorry!" she giggled. I laughed. I couldn't stay mad at a face like that. It was impossible.

It was already dark out, the moon and stars were up in the sky. I laid down in the field and Sakura slid under my arm. She rested her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my stomach. So many questions popped in my head. What are you doing here, where is Itachi, why did you do what you did? However, I didn't want to ruin the moment. I looked down at her and saw she fell asleep. I moved her hair out of the way and gently stroked her face. She looked so calm, so at peace. Then a thought crossed my mind. _**Where is Itachi? **_

'_I don't think you shouldn't be doing this! She loves Itachi.' _Those last three words pissed me off. I couldn't do it. I had to know. I shook her shoulder and her jade green eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Sakura," I whispered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I told Sasuke everything. About the kidnapping, the threat, and why I did it. He just sat there the whole time and nodded every now and then. When I finished he threw his arms around me.

"You didn't have to do that you know! I felt like my heart was ripped out when you said you loved him," he whispered in my ear. "Don't ever do that again!"

_**'I can't believe he loves me!'**_

___'If he did, then he would kiss you!'_ Sasuke and I were still laying down in the field. He was laying on top of me now and just inches away from my face. He slowly leaned down as he closed his eyes. I could feel his warm, minty breath on my face. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed the space between us. His lips were so soft against mine. MY hands wove through his hair and his hands were gently rubbing my back. Then he pulled away and looked into my eyes. They were completely serious.

"Where is Itachi?" he snarled.

"Well, I kind of knocked him out and ran away."

"...How did you knock him out?" he asked with one brow raised.

"Um... I hit him in the head with a lamp!" After that, Sasuke couldn't stop laughing. He kept at it for about five minutes when I finally got annoyed and pushed him off of me. I then sat on top of him and pinned him to the ground.

"Stop it! It's so weird to see you laughing. Its just not normal," I said to him. He looked into my eyes and smiled.I blushed and made an annoyed face.

"Oh, great. Now you're smiling. What other surprises are you giving me today?" I asked as I began to sit up. Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for another kiss. "I just can't believe you did that for me!" he whispered. I smiled.

_**He loves me and I love him! My life is officially PERFECT! **_Sasuke, who's arms were still around my waist, slowly got up and picked me up as well. "Let's go home!"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

We arrived in Konoha the next morning. We ran during the night until Sakura was tired and I had to carry her on my back the rest of the way. As we walked through the gate we saw Naruto and Hinata. They were both smiling and Naruto's arm was around Hinata's waist.

"Ooo, what's going on with you two?" Sakura giggled.

"Well, we started dating after Sasuke left to look for you," Hinata blushed.

"AWWWW!" Sakura cooed. I just smirked.

"And what is going on with you guys?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow. Sakura just blushed and Naruto started elbowing me.

"You guys are dating?" he asked while nudging me and raising his eyebrows. I furrowed my brow and pushed him away.

"Stop bugging me, dobe," I said.

"Well, let's go celebrate Sasuke and Sakura's return over RAMEN!" Naruto yelled. I groaned.

"You eat ramen everyday! Let's go eat something else. How about sushi?" I asked. Sakura smiled. "I am up for sushi!" she said.

"Ramen!" Naruto said.

"Sushi!" I yelled. Naruto and I were banging our heads against one anothers.

"RAMEN!"

"SUSHI!" It was a continuous pattern. As expected, we ended up eating ramen after Naruto dragged us along, literally. Sakura and I shared a bowl since we weren't that hungry. On the other side of the table, Naruto had already eaten three bowls.

"Naruto, how can you eat so much?" I asked. He just shrugged. He started explaining with his mouth full and ended up spitting ramen all over me and Sakura. I grabbed a napkin and put it over his mouth. "Not another word."

After we finished Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran out of the restaurant. He left a note on a napkin:

**Thanks for dinner! **

**-Naruto**

"I can't believe Naruto bailed on us!" I grumbled. Sakura wrapped her arms around mine.

"Well at least we are alone!" she said, pointing out the positive. I smiled. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. We ended up going to my house, which was technically a mansion.

"WOW!" Sakura exclaimed. "This place is HUUUGGGGEE!"

"You are so easily impressed." I smirked.

"I am NOT!" she grumbled.I pulled her in for a hug and buried my face into her hair. "I love that about you!" She slipped out and ran into my room. She jumped onto my bed and hid under the blanket. I walked inside and pulled the covers away.

"You wanna sleep here?" I asked her. She nodded and smiled.

"Okay, I'll go sleep in the other roo-" I started as I walked towards the door.

"NOOO!" she whined. "I don't wanna be alone!"

"You want me to sleep with you?" I raised one eyebrow. She nodded again. I shrugged and headed for the bathroom. "What you gonna sleep in?" I shouted at her.

"Can I borrow a shirt?" she asked. "Sure." She ran into the closet with me. I pulled off my shirt and was looking at which shirt to wear. She pulled on off the rack and put it on my chest.

"I think this one would look great on you!" she smiled. I was about to put on the shirt when Sakura started to take off her shirt.

"Are you insane? I'm still here!" I exclaimed.

"Awww, you're embarrassed. Well, don't be. I mean, I am your girlfriend," she said. I didn't care.. I felt super awkward and left the closet.

"So you can get undressed in front of me and I can't in front of you," she complained with her hands on her hips. I nodded and she threw a shirt at my head.

"Hmph!" she said as she closed the door of the closet. I smirked as I laid down on the bed. I was staring at the ceiling for a while and lost track of time. It felt like seconds, but it was actually minutes. Sakura's head popped into sight, her head directly above mine.

"What you thinking about?" she asked. I shrugged. She looked at down and looked back up. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt. I looked in my hand and forgot I didn't put it on.

"Oops." I pushed her off me and put it on. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms out. She slid under the covers and went to sleep. _**Wow she sleeps fast! **_I got into the bed also, but made sure there was a couple of inches between us. I was about to close my eyes when Sakura rolled over in her sleep, wrapping her arms around my stomach. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. I was intoxicated by the smell of cherry blossoms and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I am still trying to figure out how to end this story. I didn't know what to do about Itachi. Maybe a big fight scene or something. It's all a mystery to me too. All well. Until next time! PLEASE REVIEW! Bye


End file.
